Lazing on a Sunny Afternoon
by WonderWitch123
Summary: A humorous tale about a young Albus and Gellert - Friendship


**QLFC - Round 12**

 **Chaser 2: Write a HUMOROUS story about Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald.**

 **Optional Prompts: (word) masquerade, (word) mystic, (word) valour**

 **Don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

Lazing on a Sunny Afternoon

"You always were such a dreamer Gellert," Albus laughed from his position sprawled across the bed. He watched his friend as the young man turned away from the window and frowned at him stopping mid spiel. The late summer sun spilled in through the window, framing the picturesque view of Godric's Hollow outside as well as highlighting the light, golden curls of hair that atop his head like those adorning a cherub. The frown was, however, at odds with the angelic appearance.

"What on earth do you mean by that?"

The young Dumbledore pushed himself up into a sitting position and swept his russet hair out of his face. He smiled, unable to contain his mirth. "Just listen to yourself, you are always spouting some speech or other-"

"And what exactly is wrong with that? With being passionate about life's causes?"

"Because," Albus continued patiently, "you can never choose one cause to stick with! You flit about from lost cause to lost cause and never stay long enough to do any real good. You're full of misplaced valour my friend."

Gellert used his new found skill and, using silent and wandless magic, floated a pillow from behind him on the bed, and proceeded to beat him with it. Albus laughed, loud and carefree, it was a sound he didn't often make, but it made sure that Gellert could not hold onto his annoyance, and broke into giggles of his own.

It would be an odd sight to behold, these two grown men giggling and pillow fighting as if they were nothing but teenagers but such was the mystic, magical powers of a summers afternoon. The balmy wind and heady breeze was enough to send even the most serious wizards into hysterics.

"Well my friend," Gellert managed once he had managed to compose himself back into a respectable wizard, "whilst I am off championing causes the world over, what exactly will you be doing?" He moved away from the open window, coming to perch on the edge of the bed beside Albus. He could hear his elderly aunt Bathilda, she had always been elderly, ever since he was a boy, moving around downstairs. She would hum to herself as she made potions and concoctions, as well as the evening meal.

Albus perked up at this question, a proud smile coming to rest upon his handsome face. "I, my dear Gellert Grindlewald, have recently received confirmation of my successful application for post as student professor at Hogwarts!" he leapt from the bed with great flourish, dramatically strutting about the room as if he were the bee's knees.

Gellert's eyebrows crept into his hairline. "You never told me you wanted to become a professor," he commented looking mildly impressed, "well done!"

Albus grinned. "We both know that shaping the young minds of the next generation can only be the most important job in the world. Of course they wanted me to become the next Minister of Magic," his smile turned smug and sarcastic, "but I told them they'd simply have to find someone else for the job, I had found my true calling in life."

"Yeah, I can totally see you wiping the noses of snotty kids for the rest of your life," Gellert scoffed out a laugh. "Professor, I can't do the work. Professor, I can't find the hall. Professor, I can't tie my shoe. Professor, I can't wipe my ar-"

"You watch your language in there young man or I will send your friends straight home! I won't have any of that talk under my roof, do you hear?"

The two boys burst into more peals of laughter as Bathilda Bagshot rapped hard and fast on the door, making her displeasure of their chosen topic known.

"My apologies, aunt," Gellert called stifling laughter. "It will not happen again."

The older woman shuffled away with a muffled, yet pointed, harrumph. They laughed again, loud and carefree.

"I am offended," said Albus trying, and failing, to assume a more serious and offended manner. "I will have you know that I am going to go in there and revolutionise the school. I will take it to new heights and new levels of knowledge and one day," he declared dramatically, "I will become the greatest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen!"

Gellert looked at him, his eyebrows once again merging with the bush of blonde curls as he watched his boisterous, flamboyant friend with more than a little disbelief. He pursed his lips in a decidedly sassy manner and shook his head with a noise of disbelief. "Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen really," he considered. "For one, I don't think Professor Dippet is ever going to die, and even if he does he might end up being like Professor Binns. And for two, how exactly are you planning to make Hogwarts great? Hold an annual masquerade ball?"

Albus barked out a laugh. "Oh my Merlin, do you remember when they tried that with us?" he gasped, clutching his side and falling with a clatter into the window seat.

"And with the peacock-"

"-and poor Marie Hanett-"

"-and the soup!" they both finished together. Laughing uproariously. Bathilda shuffled past the room once more making her displeasure known over the noise. Albus and Gellert tried a final time to calm their hysterics, gasping down gulps of air and fanning themselves to cool their flushed cheeks. Albus even wiped away a tear.

"Yeah, I don't think you're going to make that good a teacher Al."


End file.
